<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animatronic demigods by WildFanPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564826">Animatronic demigods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFanPerson/pseuds/WildFanPerson'>WildFanPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my Toy Bonnie/Bonnie stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFanPerson/pseuds/WildFanPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Animatronics from the second location of Freddy Fazbear's pizza get taken up by the gods and dropped down near camp as demigods. Only three know how this demigod thing works. Puppet, Toy Bonnie, and Original Bonnie. This is going to be very fun. Especially factoring in the fact that Toy Bonnie and Bonnie both are trying to hide crushes on each other while being co-leaders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my Toy Bonnie/Bonnie stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animatronic demigods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This got abandoned before it even got started. Sorry if I have bad grammar, this was written at 3 am and just now posted while I run on pure coffee and spite. Anyways I'm still processing and I'm shocked that anything got written. I also gave myself another plot to work with so this will be in a series of all my Toy Bonnie/Bonnie works once I start that one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>T. Bonnie/Bon POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m falling through the clouds, clutching my red guitar. I realize I’m human, I've been human before, so this isn’t new. I grab the blue leather wallet trying to come out of my blue jacket and look for my friends. They’re all there and seem to be copying me as they grab their wallets. My purple predecessor is also there, but she isn’t doing anything to make sure that her pockets stay full. That's when I realize that she's got her wallet hooked on a wallet chain. Smart move, I should have done that.</p><p>My acid wash denim skirt ripples in the rushing wind as I turn over so that I’m falling face first. It sounds weird, but I always turn over right before I hit the ground. An electric blue ponytail whips in the air, as I zip up my jacket over my blue bandT-shirt. I quickly close my eyelids over emerald green eyes, and tighten the laces on my red high tops as I get into the position I’m going to spend the rest of the free-fall in.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Freddy/Fredica POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>When we finally land, I tighten my grip on my microphone. Then I straighten my tan skirt and my black bow tie. My vest and shirt were unaffected by the fall, luckily. However, one of the older animatronics fell with us, and she ended up with my hat. She sets it down on the ground in front of me, then stalks back to where she was glaring at the grass. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say her glare was making the grass die.</p><p>Bonnie looks back up at me, and we both look at the goth/emo/punk/whatever boy that fell with us as the puppet. “We have to get him up and moving before we can head to any safe haven. Chances are we can’t make it with just one- oh dear.” Before I can even open my mouth again, Bonnie has jumped over my head and has knocked the legs out from under a weird girl. She stabs the girl and turns her to dust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>unW.Bonnie/Bonnie POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Figures we can’t even wake up our best-trained fighter before a monster attacks us. I walk right over to Nico and dump the contents of my water bottle on his head. He jerks up gasping and sends me a death glare. I smile innocently and look over to Bon. Nico stands up and we share a look. We’ve been dropped as demi-gods this time. We must take the journey to Camp. I carefully craft the shadows around us to form a soundproof barrier around ourselves and those who fell with us. I wish I hadn't fallen with Bon though, I've already fallen <em>for </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got something to tell you. You’re all demi-gods this time around. I’ll figure out your godly parents soon enough by seeing how you react to things. In the meantime, Puppet, or as you should call him, Nico and I are both Hades’ kids. We’ll be the main fighters, along with Toy Bonnie, or as we should say, Bon.” Nico scanned over the faces and gave me the okay to continue. “Bon is one of Apollo’s children in this case, and I’d guess that Fredica is as well. A first guess is that Toy Chica, or Chi, is an Aphrodite kid, and Mangle, their name shortens to that, is one of Athena’s kids.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Mangle/ Mangiline POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Greek Gods are real, I’m the child of one and human, and we’ve been attacked by something. How hard does my life have to get? I- I can’t right now. I need to process this properly but we have to get moving now. I’ll think on the way. I also would like to know where we’re going.</p><p>I guess it’s somewhere we can be safe, but I’m not sure at this point. Maybe they are just planning to kill us, and Bon is in on it. Wait... Bon has been purposefully staying inside the group instead of skirting on the outside as normal. Bonnie is skirting the outside. I think Bon might like Bonnie and is trying to avoid her. Too bad I can tell they'll end up leading something together.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Chica/ Chi POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I can tell that we’ll need to do something to get back to our real forms. Because, let’s face it, no one who has been animatronic would want to be human. I just want to get it over with and go back to being the real me. The place we’re going is close, I think. Bonnie says it is anyways, and she and Nico are the only ones who know where it is. Maybe Bon knows as well but I’m not sure.</p><p>We made it there now, It’s some kind of camp. Apparently I’m a child of Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty. Sounds fitting to me. The head counselor is nice, Nico knows her so I get ‘special’ treatment meaning that I get off chores easier. And I might not get in trouble quite as often, but I’m a tiny troublemaker so we’ll see about that.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>T. Bonnie/ Bon POV:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know why we were cast down as demigods this time. It looks like, from Bonnie’s interactions with everyone that she’s been here before, but I don’t know. I’ve been here briefly,  just long enough to be claimed as a child of Apollo, then Bonnie did the rest of my training one-on-one with me. We never interacted with anyone else. Bonnie clings to Nico while we talk with the head counselor of my cabin. She’s giving him a death glare the whole time, while Nico simply has his jaw set. </p><p>Fredica is with us- Bonnie was right about Fredica being a child of Apollo. But pretty much anything Bonnie says is right in my opinion. After all, I have liked her for quite a while. But we’ve never really interacted that much, so I doubt she even would want to be my friend. Nonetheless getting anywhere remotely serious like dating. But a girl can dream. And a girl can wonder ‘what if’.</p><p>I wonder who they’re going to vote for to put in charge. I doubt I’d end up there. Bonnie and Nico will make a good team. She’s also a silver tongue in addition to having a slight magic element, meaning that she convinces you as she talks and pulls things in and out of existence as she sings. It’s cool, but something you wouldn’t expect from the god of the dead’s child. I’ve never seen it before, but she can also manipulate the earth and shape gemstones, rock, and molten metal. I've somehow been chosen, and the next name they say throws me on a complete 360...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>